Light therapy devices using light emitting diodes and lasers diodes have been used for therapeutic application to humans for the treatment of various medical and physical disorders.
Fabric or textile products incorporating illuminated fiber optic fibers or rods interwoven by fabric threads and connectible to a light source have also been devised. Such illuminated fabrics have been incorporated into bandages for medical treatment as well as in articles of clothing for aesthetic purposes.
In each application of the illuminated fabric products, one end of the optical fibers are bundled together and attached to a connector which provides an interface to a light source.
It would be desirable to provide improvements in connectors for optical fiber products. It would also be desirable to provide an illuminatable article using illuminatable fabric and a laser light source in which the interface between the laser light source and the optical fabric enables a user to connect the light source to the fabric without the use of a skilled medical technician.